


Un camino para dos

by lovealsedroul



Category: Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, Fluff and Angst, Krodriguez (Real Madrid Fandom), M/M, Post-Clásico Feelings, Real Madrid CF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealsedroul/pseuds/lovealsedroul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tiene muchas preguntas y voces interiores. Se siente culpable, y olvida que las lesiones ocurren. Toni no se siente culpable, es todo parte de una mala racha. James y Toni creen en "el desastre". Cada uno de modo diferente. James y Toni no piensan, hablan poco y saben contestar muchas cosas a la vez.<br/>James y Toni saben contestar preguntas y ellos no lo saben.<br/>James y Toni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un camino para dos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work. Thank you for take your time for read this kinda thing... This is just a Post-Clásico feelings, everything don't hurt.  
> (And Toni/James are my fav in world, even if they don't ever exist).

_Es solo otro juego._ James hacía el intento de no oír esa pequeña voz que se movilizaba contra las paredes de su mente. No era otro juego. Todos lo sabían. Inclusive, su amigo. Una mueca se deslizaba por los labios gruesos del colombiano, y la tristeza estaba comenzando a oscurecer sus ojos. Se limitó a asentir, y dedicarle una mirada dulce, de esas que James solía regalar cuando solamente deseaba calmar a otros, no pudiendo lograr con su autonomía o el claro sentimentalismo de un joven que por más que pudiese o intentara superar los estragos que una adolescencia sin padres por cuestiones de “trabajo”—aunque él prefiriese llamarle “sueño”—, fomentó, simplemente se mordió la lengua. Se levantaron a la vez y su amigo se quedó un momento pensando, y pasó su mano por el hombro del chico, no dijo nada y tomando su mochila, caminó por el pasillo que conectaba la sala y la puerta de salida. No dijeron nada.

James contuvo con todas sus fuerzas esos sollozos que explotarían desde su pecho y se amontonaron en las equinas de sus ojos. Cuando se quedó por fin solo, y largó un grito de frustración, su rostro había tomado color, y el aire empezaba a faltar. Frunció los labios, y logró disipar las lágrimas con la punta de su dedo pulgar. _¿Qué se puede decir en momentos como estos?_ Otra pregunta a las miles que iban se agolpando en sus músculos, y aunque no había gozado la suerte de pisar el campo, parecía como si hubiese sido así. _¿Qué se puede hacer en un momento como este?_

“¡Llorar no, llorar no! Ser fuerte, ser fuerte…” _¿A quién engaño?_ No podía serlo. Los recuerdos comenzaron a dar desfile delante de sus ojos. Las lágrimas, el modo en el que las palabras no salían con precisión de su boca, la soledad y el dolor. Parecía que se había recuperado del suceso en el Estadio Castelão Fortaleza luego de perder contra Brasil, y eso era lo que todos e inclusive él mismo pero, no era así. Una vez más, James sentía culpa. Él prefería tomarla.

> _El desastre suele armar un gran arsenal contra nosotros. Siempre llega sin avisar._

Regresó a ocupar el lugar inicial. No llegó a escuchar una de las entrevistas más importantes. Ni la de Sergio, ni la de Marcelo, y menos, Pepe. Nadie. No quería escuchar. Bajó el volumen de la estruendosa televisión, pasando a ser un sonido a lo lejos. Su móvil sonó, y por intuición dio un salto ya que lo encontró distraído. Era parte de los supuestos que el ruido le llenaría los oídos, ya que solamente estaba siendo acompañado por su respiración. Deslizó el dedo para desbloquear el mensaje, era como una súplica. No le sorprendió que se tratara de Toni. En realidad, se sintió un poco retribuido. Como si estaba hecho para sostener algunos pedazos, esta vez, era su momento. Releyó el mensaje. Quería estar seguro, este iba así:

**[1:12 a.m.] — No puedo dormir, necesito verte ¿sería muy loco comentar que voy camino a tu casa?**

Hizo una pequeña selección de las palabras con las que iba a atraer a Toni, luego de unos minutos, con el corazón latiendo bajo su suéter de color rojo vino, tecleó con dedos rápidos una respuesta lo más concisa posible. _Luego tendré la posibilidad de hablar con él._

**[1:30 a.m.] — No te sientas mal, ven a casa, sé que es temprano… Y tus horas de sueño están bastante desalineadas hoy, jajaja.**

_La risa es falsa pero, el sentimiento nunca podría. Quiero que esté aquí._ James hizo rechinar su lengua contra el paladar, como restándole importancia al mensaje, en realidad, solo le restaba importancia al _mensaje._ No a lo que refería, a lo que le quería decir. James ambicionaba con todo su corazón, que Toni supiera recordar leer entre líneas. _¿Sabrá entenderme?_ Negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Tiró su celular a un lado, y relajó toda su musculatura. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a ponerse de pie, y, escuchó un automóvil aparcar frente a la puerta de entrada, y acelerando el paso, dio un salto, intentando acortar la distancia, y al dar una zancada exagerada, intentó que su respiración renueve sus pulmones y calme los nervios histéricos.

Al girar la empuñadora con fuerza, se abrió la puerta, y encontró a un joven que no era para nada a ese que recordaba desde siempre. _¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez?_ James sabía la respuesta. Pero, eso ahora no le iba a ocupar la mente. Las mejillas de Toni, ahora víctimas de un color rojo demostrativo, le llamaron la atención. Los ojos, que hacían juegos divertidos entre celeste y azul, y ese brillo natural, y… El cabello de Toni, un nuevo peinado, un nuevo corte… Y todo eso, aún así, no podían acaparar la atención. James le tomó el brazo con sus dedos, casi como empuñando algo con mucha fuerza, clavando sus uñas para que no se escapara, lo sujetó contra su cuerpo, y lo contuvo pasando ahora, sus brazos por su cuello, enredando sus dedos de manera ágil en su cabello, y ubicándose en puntillas. La puerta golpeó contra el marco. Su pecho ahora volvió a contraerse a la par de lo que su corazón anunciaba como el bombeo de sangre—A James le gustaba llamarle “cariño”—. Ambos rieron. Parecían niños. Y tal vez lo eran, y no lo sabían. James sabía cómo sacar esa parte dulce e inocente que Toni resguardaba bajo su semblante serio. “ _¿Qué más podríamos hacer?”._ James capturó su labio bajo sus dientes, reviviendo esas sensaciones que solo Toni supo regalarle meses atrás.

James estaba seguro de que Toni no iba a expresar sus sentimientos con lágrimas o un rostro triste. Toni no era fan de las demostraciones sentimentales. No se lo había dicho, pero James había aprendido a leer cada una de las páginas que albergaba el libro de vida de Toni. James pasó su mano por la mejilla de Toni, sintió su pómulo y su rostro tenso, bajo el tacto cálido del colombiano. No pudo luchar contra la paz que James le transfería.

Toni tomó la iniciativa. Había notado que James se sumió en la laguna de sus pensamientos, el más pequeño era bueno para eso. Comenzando a empujar hacia adelante a James, y luego de apoyar su espalda contra la pared, James abrió sus labios para comenzar una charla.

—     “¿Hay… algo que pueda hacer por ti?”—jugueteó con sus dedos en la nuca del rubio, los mechones cortos, hacían cosquillas en el tacto del moreno. Cerró un momento los ojos, apoyó su frente en la sien derecha de Toni, y susurró, dibujando con los labios un ‘Tranquilo’.

—     “Dejar que me quede aquí… Un rato más…”

James sonrió con los labios, luego, sus dientes hicieron aparición. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y la temperatura corporal comenzó a subir bajo la tela, “¿Qué es esto que siento?”.

—     “La puerta está cerrada, mis brazos están abiertos a ti… Puedes pedirme lo que sea… ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora mismo?”.

—     “Solo bésame”.

Y tal vez, esa era la respuesta a todo. Todo comenzaba a dispersar las sombras que separaban las almas de los dos jóvenes. James tomó el rostro de Toni, y acortando la distancia, con la respiración de ambos, mezclándose, creando un camino, desdibujando otro, los labios finos de Toni reposaron contra los del pequeño, que sosteniéndose en puntas de pie nuevamente, comenzando a explorarse, la pasión y la necesidad era aún más ensordecedora que los mismísimos miedos encontrados en la noche española de hoy. James giró su rostro en ángulo, para aprovechar la fuerza de Toni, y al acomodar sus piernas en la cadera del rubio, y abrió su boca para recibir los labios de más alto, que ahora controlaba el peso del más joven, con una facilidad que James no reconocía. “En tanto tiempo…”

—     “Tal vez…”—James se separó un poco del rostro del rubio, risueño y adorable como era, dijo— “El desastre no siempre trae dolor…”.

—     “A veces, nos permite llegar a nuestra meta… Perdón por llegar sin avisar”.

—     “Siempre a tiempo”.

Perdieron ese día. Y ganaron una vez más. Se quedaron mucho tiempo más. Un beso a la vez.


End file.
